


Trip Home

by tuatarasa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: The war is over so Poe decides now would be a good time to take Finn to see Yavin IV. Mentions of Shara's death but a fluff filled ending. Warning: contains extreme levels of sweetness, be advised
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written for Star Wars and I hardly beta read it so you know, go easy on me. Thanks to Val for the support and our little finnpoe group on twitter for encouraging me to even do this in the first place.
> 
> Don't own Star Wars or any of its characters even if I wish I did.

The war is finally over. The Resistance has finished snuffing out the last few remnants of the First Order throughout the galaxy and for the first time in years, General Poe Dameron has a second to breathe.

Poe is glad this is all over because while he loves hoping in his x-wing and blowing things up, the actual logistics of being in charge of the Resistance were a lot of work and had really taken a toll on him. He doesn’t know how he would have gotten through it without Finn by his side every step of the way. The moment Leia had left him in charge he knew he couldn’t do all of this alone so he instantly approached Finn and asked him to be his Co-General. Finn accepted and the rest was history, the two of them along with Rey lead the Resistance until there was no need for them anymore. Needless to say with the two of them leading the army, the pair grew closer than ever.

Poe hates using the word boyfriend to describe Finn because the word sounds too trivial. Finn isn’t just any old boyfriend, he’s Poe’s soulmate, his love. This is what makes Poe sure that his plans for their first couple of weeks off are the right ones.

* * *

Finn is sitting on the end of their shared bed with a holopad when he feels Poe’s arms slink around his waist and before he knows it the pilot’s head is laying on his shoulder as warm kisses sprinkle the crook of his neck.

“Babe, I’m trying to finish that research Rey asked me to help with.” Finn sighs, as much as he’d love to sit here and just be with Poe, he still has work to do.

With a deep voice that sends shivers down Finn’s back, Poe replies, “And I just want to talk.” The older man moves his hands up to Finn’s face and turns it toward his own. As he hastily goes after the younger man’s lips with his own he smiles because he hears the holopad drop to the ground and feels Finn’s body shift towards his own.

Their lips part but their foreheads stay pressed together as Finn starts to speak again, “You wanted my attention _General Dameron_?” The last part sounded like growl and made Poe grin in delight. He pulls his head back and grabs the hands of this man who has come to mean so much to him.

“Yeah, I know you still are doing work with Rey but I figured maybe since the First Order is gone and the Resistance isn’t presently needed to solve any crises, you and I could head out for a while.”

Finn smiles, the idea of going anywhere (or doing anything really) with Poe was a no brainer. Finn had never traveled anywhere for any reason other than military ones and one of his goals was to explore the galaxy once the war was over, he couldn’t imagine a better tour guide than the pilot sitting across from him. “Okay, I’ll bite, where are we going?”

Poe’s smile got even bigger, “Well, I was hoping it would be a surprise! If that’s fine with you? I already asked Rey and she told me I could borrow the Falcon so all we’d have to do is pack.”

Finn looked into the dark brown eyes of his lover, he didn’t need the force to tell him that Poe was very excited for this trip but there was also something else. _He’s nervous_ , Finn thought, _but why? Surely he knows I’m going to say yes_. Finn cups Poe’s face in his hand and smirks, “I’d follow you anywhere, flyboy.”

Next thing Finn knows the two of them are packing their bags and heading for the Falcon. Rey and Chewbacca are there to hug them and see them off while BeeBee-Ate is quick to follow them onto the ship. Poe wastes no time getting the ship into the air and setting a course for their destination.

* * *

Finn falls asleep in the co-pilot seat at some point during the trip and wakes up to Poe lightly shaking him from his place in the pilot’s seat. “Babe, we are about to land. I figured you’d want to be awake for it.” Finn reaches out to hold Poe’s hand and only replies with a smile before looking back out through the glass of the Falcon’s cockpit. The planet they are arriving at comes into view and it is a stunning sight for the overworked resistance fighter.

“There is more green here than I’ve seen in my whole life.” Finn has not been to a lot of planets but whatever one they are on is his new favorite. “What are those?” The young man points to some worn down ancient temples on the ground.

Poe smiles but does not break his concentration on flying towards their final destination, “Those are some very old temple ruins, back in the day they were used as a rebellion stronghold.”

Finn thinks back to everything he has learned about the rebellion, the greenery and the ruins, there’s only one place in the galaxy this could be…

“Kriff Poe, we are on Yavin IV aren’t we?”

The pilot smirked and raised an eyebrow towards Finn, “Took you long enough bud. I’ve told you almost everything there is to know about this place.”

This lighthearted comment filled Finn with fear immediately, “Mother of moons, Poe I really love you for taking me and inviting me into such an important and personal place for you. I mean really love you for it but I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

Poe immediately turns on the autopilot and looks to his love, “Finn, what are you going on about?”

“Kes.”

That one word is enough for Poe to known exactly what is wrong. Finn is scared about meeting his dad. With one swoop Poe scoops up Finn’s hand and places it around the ring that hangs on a chain around his neck. “Poe, what are you--”

“Shhh, my turn. This wedding ring is the last bit of my mother that I have left, it means everything to me. I swear on it that my dad will adore you, he already knows everything there is to know about you and he knows my feelings towards you. Plus you’re already a Dameron.” As he says that last line, Poe winks and returns to the ship controls as they approach his childhood home.

Finn just blushes, remembering the night Poe told him it would only be proper for him to have a last name because ‘General Finn’ was starting to sound ridiculous. The look of joy on Poe’s face the next morning when Finn told him that he had changed his name to Finn Dameron in the Resistance records was something the younger man hoped to never forget.

As Poe put the Falcon down in a quiet grassy area outside a moderately sized home, a few things stuck out to Finn. There were quite a few star fighters scattered around, had Kes and Shara kept them all? Finn also noticed something inside of him, this place was very strong with the force but he couldn’t sense why. He’d have to ask later. The most important thing though, was the figure he saw emerge and lean against the doorway of the house. Even from a distance, Finn could tell Poe was a spitting image of his old man. For some reason, this helped put him at ease.

The two of them quickly gathered their bags and grabbed BeeBee who was whirling around happily between the two men’s feet. As the ramp lowered, Poe and Kes hurried towards each other. Bags were dropped and forgotten about, nothing else mattered because this father finally had his son back.

“Hey, Dad.” Kes stepped back before holding his son’s face in his hands. People always told him Poe looks like him but all he can see now is how his son’s eyes perfectly match his mother’s. In the corner of his eye he saw Finn lingering by the Falcon’s ramp so he let go of his son’s face and hit him on the shoulder.

“You ever going to introduce him?” He pointed to the younger man. Kes laughed as terror sprung into Poe’s eyes realizing what he had forgotten to do. He has already heard a lot about Finn from Poe’s holos but he was still excited to finally meet the kid.

Poe rubbed the back of his neck and motioned for Finn to come over. “Finn this is Dad, Dad this is Finn. You already know a lot about each other.” The pilot laughed a little as he looked in between them, remembering just how much he had told each of them about the other.

Finn bowed his head slightly and held out his hand, “It’s great to finally be here and to meet you Mr. Dameron.”

Kes just laughs and puts his arms around FInn pulling him in close, “It’s so nice to meet you. I hear my son wouldn’t be alive if it weren't for you saving him a few dozen times.”

Finn’s face lit up as they pulled away from the hug, “Well, trust me he has saved me just as many times. I’m just returning the favor.”

Kes put his hand on the man’s shoulder, “I doubt that’s true. Trouble finds Poe easier than it does most people, he is just like his mother in that way. And by the way, call me Kes, because as I hear, you are also a Dameron now.”

Finn just looked at Poe in shock, he didn’t know the flyboy had already told his dad that he has taken his name too. He looked back, “Yeah, I just hope you don’t mind. General Finn was a little weird to say the least.”

“Finn as far as I’m concerned you are already family.” Poe is just watching at this point with pure joy, he figured his dad and Finn would get along but this is even better than he had hoped. Kes seemed to notice and decided it was time for a change in scenery, “Let’s get you boys and BeeBee inside, I bet you boys are tired from the trip.”

Poe just grinned again while he grabbed their long forgotten bags and his droid whirled around him. As he made his way to the house that he had grown up in he starts thinking about this place and about how much it means to him. Then, he starts thinking about how much it meant to Finn that Poe is bringing him here, the pilot is sure there is no one else he’d rather be with-whether that meant here on Yavin IV, throughout the galaxy, or in life.

* * *

Later that night Finn goes to bed in Poe’s old room early, he hasn’t had time to rest like Poe has because he is always helping Rey out with something so it is nice to see him finally take time and relax a little. BeeBee was charging in the room, watching over Finn and making sure he didn’t have any nightmares.

As Finn sleeps Poe sits at the dining table with his father. The two have spent a lot of time catching up and trading stories but suddenly there is a slight lull in the conversation. Kes speaks up, “Poe, I hope you know how proud I am…”

“Dad, yeah I know. You don’t have to-”

His father cuts him off swiftly. “No, son. I’m not talking about the war or your pilot skills or anything like that. Of course I am proud of those things but I never have to tell you that, you just know it-like your mother did. I am talking about Finn, you two really seem to care and look after one another. Reminds me of your mom and I, her always flying into trouble and me happily following her anywhere.”

Poe smiles and looks down at his mug of hot tea, “Yeah, I see what you mean. I love him dad.”

“I can tell, but does he know that?” Kes waits for his son to reply but sees the look of confusion on the boy’s face, “I just mean you’ve already given him our last name, when are you going to make it official.”

Poe’s face went beat red and he looked back up to his father, “I mean half the base already thinks we are. But, I did want to ask you because I think I want to ask him to marry me while we are here. This place is just so special to me and I want to share it with him.”

Now it’s Kes’s turn to be confused, “Why do you feel like you have to ask me?”

Poe begins to pull the chain off his neck and lays it on the table so his mother’s ring is on top. “Because I want to ask him with this.”

Kes looked down at the ring and then back up to his son. He then proceeded to stand up from the table and walk around to where Poe was sitting so he could pull him up into a massive hug while tears streamed down his face, “Poe, I would be overjoyed if you gave that ring to Finn. I always hoped you’d choose to give it away to whoever you wanted to spend your life with and based on everything you’ve told me, there would be no better for you to do that with than Finn.”

Poe leaned back so he could look his dad in the eyes, “It means so much to me that you are okay with this.”

* * *

The next day the two boys start exploring the Dameron homestead while BeeBee stays behind with Kes to help him fix some things around the house.

Their first stop is checking out all the starfighters that Finn saw when they first came in. Poe is able to tell Finn all about each one, not only the facts about them but the personal history that is connected to it like who flew it on which missions. All of this gets him wondering, “Poe, what was the first star fighter you learned to fly?”

Poe just smiles and takes Finn’s hand in his, “I’ll show you.” Poe leads them into a shed with a single ship covered by a tarp. In one swoop he quickly removes the tarp and reveals an old rebellion A-wing with red side detailing. Anyone with a brain could tell, this was Shara Bey’s ship.

Finn just stares in awe as Poe starts talking about the fighter, “Mom would take me up in this when I was super young because even though the cockpit is made for one, it's pretty spacey so she could fit me on her lap for a while. When I told her I wanted to learn how to fly, it was a no brainer to start with this ship since I already had all of the controls memorized. I haven’t dared to fly it since she died, it means too much to me.” Poe’s voice began to crack with the last sentence and Finn could see the tears forming in his eyes so he instinctively wrapped his arms around Poe and pulled the pilot’s head into the crook of his neck and just held him there. Poe’s light sobs shook Finn’s body and his tears soaked the younger man’s jacket while Poe’s hands bunched up and grabbed that same jacket. None of it matter though, Poe was the only thing that did.

Some time passed, neither of them know how much, but eventually the two broke away and replaced the tarp on the fighter, walking out of the shed hand-in-hand.

Finn thought they were going back to the house but Poe took a turn that went in the opposite direction. The older man just smiled as Finn raised a questioning eyebrow and then he felt it. The same thing he had felt on the Falcon. Wherever they were headed had a strong connection to the force, they turned the corner and a huge tree came into view but it wasn’t just any tree. This tree has a stronger force presence than anything he’d ever felt.

The pair stopped in their tracks and Finn closed his eyes just letting the tree’s energy flow through him. When he opened them he noticed Poe was doing the same, “What is this place I…”

“Can feel it? Yeah I know.” Poe interrupts. “This tree was given to my mother by Luke. I was super young when she got it so I would always come down here and just feel the energy it has and reach out with the force to it.”

Finn’s eyes are officially the widest they have ever been. “Wait. You’re force sensitive?!”

Poe’s eyes gleamed with joy, “Yeah, I don’t think I was before the tree but growing up with it here and spending so much time with it? It’s almost like it fed what was already inside of me waiting to be awakened. I don’t know, I don’t think about it much other than when I’m flying because when I’m doing that I’m trusting the force entirely to make sure I will be able to do what I need to do and you know live to see you.” Poe’s weak smile at his last comment grew with his next, “Just like I’m trusting it right now.”

He grabbed both of Finn’s hands and stood in front of them so they were looking eye to eye, “Finn Dameron, I love you so much. We have been through some crazy bantha crap and made it out together. I am so proud of the fighter and person you’ve always been, I didn’t make that person-I just helped you find him. I am so happy to share this place with you because as important as it is for me, I hope you love it too. It’s connection to the force is stronger than any other place I can think of which is perfect because the force brought us together. And while you already have my name, I was kind of hoping to give you something more.” At this point they can both feel each other's nervousness and Finn is 90% sure he knows what is coming but that still doesn’t prepare him for it.

Poe let go of Finn’s hands and used his own to pull the chain off from around his neck, he took the ring off of it, “My father told me to save this ring for someone I wanted to share my life with and I am so happy that is you. I can’t promise I won’t be stupid and go straight into trouble even when you tell me not to but I can promise this. I will love you for as long as I can.” He gets down on his knee and holds out Shara’s wedding ring. “Finn, buddy. Will you marry me?”

By the time those words finally leave his lover’s lips Finn is already in tears. He just nods as he feels Poe slip the ring on his finger and after he is done he pulls his man up and kisses him as hard as he possibly can. The two of them stay there for a long time just holding each other and crying and kissing.

The only thought going through either of their minds is _thank the force for bringing him to me._


End file.
